Mia
Mia was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance at joining the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". However, she failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. Mia also had a chance to join BFSA, but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, and she was flung to the LOL. Mia, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in SFB, but didn't get enough votes to join, with 71 votes. Mia is currently a contestant on Battle for BFS, and is a member of Beep. Appearance Mia is a fair skinned girl with brown hair. She wears a gray jacket and green pants. Personality Mia is a generally kind character, but she won't take attitude from other characters, and can become irritable towards bossy teammates. Mia has proven to be smart and good at problem-solving, similar to Flying Scotsman. Mia is also pretty brave; when deflated, she isn't capable of too much movement, let alone being able to even stand. Mia can also be protective, as seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay", when she told Dexter not to stab Yong Bao. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Sodor ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" (cameo) ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "The Glistening" (does not speak coherently) ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Sodor Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (does not speak) ** "Get in the Van" (cameo) * SFB ** "Welcome Back" (cameo) * Battle for BFS ** "Getting Raul to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Today's Very Special Episode" (flashback) ** "Fortunate Ben" ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "This Episode Is About Fernando" (voting screen only) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for BFS In "Getting Raul to Talk", after Carter gets Ester to move towards the Earth, Mia asks him what he did before getting sucked up by her. When Four appears, he revives her, much to her happiness. She's picked out by Lorenzo to be on his team, despite not needing his help. She manages to successfully get their team's basket back to X by deflating herself, making their team safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she stays deflated throughout most of the episode. She tells Sodor Rangers to start licking the jawbreaker, but Sodor Rangers refuses. She uses Kwaku's acid to melt a jawbreaker, saying that his vomit was salt-and-vinegar-flavored. She is popped while being inflated by Lorenzo at the ending. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she is finally revived by Four and receives the least amount of votes to be eliminated. Mia receives an Earth, which she pokes with her finger, seemingly crushing Four. She asks if Kwaku is safe, and when he is, Mia tells him that everyone liked salt and vinegar. When Rajiv is about to vomit due to realizing a man looks like Sodor Rangers, she gets excited and expects more salt and vinegar. She is happy about Lorenzo getting eliminated, as there will be no more rules for the team to follow as a result. During the challenge, she, Dexter and Kobe, come up with the plan to have Rajiv push the swing around fifty times so that the team can be safe. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she gets angry at Sodor Rangers for not liking how they made their Four cake. In "Fortunate Ben", during the flying contest, she makes a sarcastic comment about Sodor Rangers being good at piloting. When the plane starts falling due to the weight, Mia mentions not to hit the cliff, because doing so will cause them to be the first to hit the ground. She tries to come up with a way to change the air flow, and Yong Bao dabs. Mia thinks this is a genius idea and the whole team starts dabbing. Mia thinks this isn't enough and is relieved when Sodor Rangers finally wakes up. However, they don't make it over the cliff, and hit the ground and losing the contest. This causes the team to be up for elimination. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four calls their team "Beep Beep". Mia says that wasn't their team name, and Kobe beeps twice after that wasn't helping. This time, the amount of votes Mia receives is in the middle, and she gets turned orange as a prize. When Four gets multiplied by zero (Gina), she asks how they will know whether Sodor Rangers or Kobe will be eliminated. After finding out Kobe has the most votes, she starts to say how she'll miss Kobe before realizing he has disappeared and asks where he is with a shout. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Mia carries Kwaku out of the elimination area. After Cake at Stake, she asks what Gina did with Beppe. When GIna simply tells her she eliminated her, Mia angrily repeats the question. In the challenge, Mia is the first to get the Liar Ball, but is then popped by Nia. Mia doesn't appear in "Questions Answered" and "This Episode Is About Fernando", as she was dead at the time. In "Enter the Exit", Rajiv tells X about how he misses Mia. When the other contestants want their friends back, they try to recover Four. When they do, he recovers Mia along with the other dead contestants. When she sees Rajiv, she starts to take off his bandages, but is disgusted when she finds out that underneath them, the color of Rajiv hadn't changed. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Mia leans in close to Four in order to listen to a weird noise coming from him. However, X warns her not to stand there. Mia attempts to argue, but X forces Mia to leave. It's then revealed that Lorenzo had rejoined, but Mia, along the other members of Beep, back away from him since they don't want him in their team anymore due to how he acted prior to being eliminated. For the challenge, Mia was chosen to walk up the stairs for her team. When Tamika shot up the stairs quickly, she pushed her off, along with Flying Scotsman, Aubrey and Carter, but Mia floated back down onto the stairs and pressed the button for her team. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Mia gets upset at Dexter when he points a fork at Yong Bao, and tells him not to stab him. Dexter says he wasn't going to, but Mia still wants the fork from him. They fight over it until they both fall over and the fork pops Mia. This actually worked in the team's favor, as it gets "Kwaku" to talk and exposes Fernando to be the impostor. In "Return of the Rocket Ship" , after Team Lei! falls into the hole that Madeleine created, Mia tells her team that since they're just a team of followers, they should jump in as well, which they do. Later on, when Mia's team is falling down the hole, she sarcastically states in between screams that her life is just great. As BEEP are about to land on top of Team Lei! and Gabriela, The Friendly Indian Stationmaster comes up with a plan to divert BEEP's path. The Friendly Indian Stationmaster and the rest of iance blow on BEEP as they are falling and Mia and her team get blown in a hole off to the side. As they are now stuck in the hole, Rajiv gets angry at Mia for forgetting the shovels that she asked him to collect. Mia retorts by reminding Rajiv that he is an airhead. Yong Bao starts to shake Kwaku and say something unintelligible to to everyone but Mia, who immediately understands that she is trying to say "salt and vinegar" (referring to Kwaku's vomit). Yong Bao is delighted that Mia understood what she was trying to say, but the happiness is cut short by Mia taking Kwaku and swinging him all around, hitting everyone in the hole. Kwaku barfs, melting a smaller hole in the floor beneath them, which they all jump into. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Mia disagrees with Dexter about how smooth the challenge is going for them and adds that Kwaku's vomit isn’t eroding as fast as they are falling. She then follows Dexter's order which is to grab on Rajiv and cheers with the rest of the team. Mia sees Thomas falling and exclaimed that this makes no sense. When BEEP and Thomas are trying to avoid the lava, Mia reminds them of the acid and orders Rajiv to turn around. She tells Rajiv to turn around again when she remembers the lava. Rajiv says that they need Kwaku to bark more acid, but Mia tells Rajiv that Kwaku's stomach is empty. When Dexter suggests a refill, Mia assumes Dexter volunteered to be eaten and tells Kwaku to do so. They then land on top of Brenda's Underground Factory. Having no other options, Mia starts try to dig through the solid ground with her hand. Mia is annoyed that others are not helping, and warns them that the lava is only a few feet away. Then, she uses Thomas in order to break through, which causes an alarm to go off. Later on, she dies when the lava comes in contact with her head. Official Character Guide biography Mia is a human filled, apparently, with air. She can move around by letting air, but it leaves her deflated. Not a good look for a human. Mia hates to be told what to do, and be tries to rely on herself to accomplish things because she doesn't trust others to do it right. Like all humans, it's important for Mia to avoid sharp objects and being over inflated. Did You Know?: Mia tried filling herself with helium just once. It was very painful. Votes Deaths #"Reveal Novum": Is crushed by the Sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #"Getting Raul to Talk": Sucked into Ester. #"Lick Your Way to Freedom": Has her head popped when Lorenzo pumps too much air into her. #"The Liar Ball You Don't Want": Is popped by Nia. #"What Do You Think of Roleplay?": Is popped by a fork. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Is burned by the lava. Kills Voice Actors *Montserrat Lombard (UK/US) Trivia *Mia is able to safely open herself to fly, though she does not recover any air that is lost in the process. *Mia is the second character to have a stick body, with the first being Carter. **Although, her stick body is wiggly, and it's a part of her asset. **In "Enter the Exit" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Mia can be seen without the wiggly string that's a part of her asset. *According to Lorenzo's loyalty chart, Mia is the least loyal member on his team, with a score of 3. *Mia is one of two characters who have a black string, along with Noor Jehan. *She refers to Kwaku as "Little One". *Mia somehow knows about EXIT, the place where Four sends the eliminated contestants. She is the only character who has revealed know-how of EXIT prior to "Enter the EXIT". *Mia can understand what Kobe is saying in Morse code, as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". **Mia can also understand Yong Bao's incomprehensible gibberish as seen in "Return of the Rocket Ship". *Mia seems to believe that Kwaku's vomit is made out of salt and vinegar. **However, she may also be referring to the flavor of Kwaku's vomit. *Mia was originally going to dab in BFB 2 instead of Yong Bao. *Mia's old asset was used in Lofty. Category:Characters